Thursday Miracles
by Shewolf-skittles-twist14
Summary: Sam and Dean find a small strange beautiful girl outside their hotel. They have a lot of questions. Why is she on her own? How old is she? Why does she look like a female Castiel? Little did they know that she would change everyone forever. Sucky summary, but its a good story and my first published one ever. Has Gabriel!
1. Fainting in the Rain!

**This is my first story ever story one fanfiction so please bare with me. I enjoy writing and reading so decided to give it a go. I like feedback on my stories and encourage you to share you opinion, but please keep it polite. Thank you and I hope you like it!**

I sat in the rain as a sad sigh escaped me. I twirled a wet curl of raven black hair absent mindedly. My gigantic startling icy blue eyes were downcast. I felt a shiver run through my petite fourteen year old body.

I remember when I first heard about the storm I had been excited. I had finally made enough money to stay at the crummy hotel most people avoided. I had been walking over there when Travis and his gang decided to take it. I was tough but standing at 5"2 I was out matched by the six over six foot thugs.

"Hey kid you okay?" A male voice asked awakening me from my thoughts.

I turn to see two guys standing there looking at me with worried and curious expressions. The shorter one of the two had dirty blonde hair and dark emerald eyes. The other had brown hair and large puppy like chocolate eyes. I stood up and looked at them with my head cocked to the side.

I watched confused as both of their eyes widened.

"So are you okay?" The blonde asked I recognized his as the voice that asked the first time.

"I'm fine." I replied not taking my eyes off the two strange men.

"What are you doing outside? Its pouring and you'll catch a cold." The puppy dog one said.

I just stared at them my vision going fuzzy and feeling dizzy. A strange feeling coursed through me. I heard them still talking to me, but all I heard was a strange humming noise before my vision went black and I was out.

(Sam PO)

I had been talking when she blacked out. Dean rushed forward and caught her before she hit the hard concrete. He looked at me with worried eyes and I rushed over to the small girl.

I meet Dean's eye and he gave me a curt nod. He stood up and shifted her so he was carrying her like a small child with her head rested on his shoulder. I grabbed her small bag and we both booked it across the parking lot and into our room.

Dean gently set her down on the couch with a pillow under her neck and I grabbed a blanket and tucked her in to give her as much warmth as possible.

"What do we do now?" Dean asks.

"I guess we wait until she wakes up. I don't think she will be up for a while, but I think we should sleep in shifts." I suggested. She didn't look dangerous, in fact she looked angelic. Better safe than sorry is something you learn quickly as a hunter.

Dean nods and goes to bathroom leaving me watching the passed out girl. I think back to when she tilted her head to the side her eyes shining with curiosity. She had looked kind of like Cass. Actually she looks just like Castiel. Her long hair was a shiny raven black. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her eyes were the same big round icy blue as his. They seemed to radiate innocence but had the same ageless wisdom. Like they have seen all the good and bad in the world and know every secret you try to hide. She was sort though petite. I would go as far as to say delicate.

I was brought out of my thoughts of the pretty child when Dean came out of the bathroom. He came and sat down next to me on the bed watching the girl.

"Are you getting any weird vibes from her?" Dean asks.

"Nope she seems normal. Did you notice how much she looks like Cass?" I ask.

"Yeah she's like a short female mini Cass only more pretty. How old do you think she is?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. If I had to guess I would guess around twelve or thirteen." I guess.

We lapse into silence both lost in our own thoughts. After a few more minutes Dean gets up and heads over to the other bed taking off his boots.

"I'm beat you take the first watch. Wake me up in a few and I'll take over." He tells me before turning onto his side and instantly fall asleep leaving me to watch the girl.

I sigh before leaning back in my bed and lose myself to my thoughts. Little did I know this girl was going change things for everyone?


	2. First Encounters!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long. Life was kicking my butt and I didn't like it. I give you permission to throw things at me for making you wait. I would also like to thank my reviewers and people who are following Tm. Also I'm sorry for any errors. Well my lovelies without further ado I present Chapter 2!**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters! I only own Chess and my ideas! I am working on getting ownership though. Supernatural you will be mine!**

I knew I was awake, but the warmth and comfort made me unwilling to open my eyes. A part of my mind was screaming in confusion, but was easily ignored by my fuzzy relaxed brain.

"Hey kid we know your awake." A voice cut through my bliss sharpening my mind and flooding it with memories of last night.

I shot up into a sitting position scanning my surroundings quickly. I was on a small couch wrapped in a fluffy brown blanket in a motel room. The room was small and cheap looking, but it was a lot better than some other places I've slept. Sitting on one of the two small beds was the two men from last night.

I frowned at them as they watched me with concern. I was edgy I was in a motel room with two big men I've never meet before that would make any person with a brain nervous.

"Are you okay?" Brown eyes ask in a voice you would use when talking to a wild animal.

I stare at him blankly for a moment. He seemed okay. Not what I thought a crazy axe murder would look like. I kept my guard up looks can be deceiving my mother use to say.

"I'm fine." I tell him slowly.

"What's your name?" The blonde inquires never taking his eyes off me.

"Chess" I reply quietly.

"Hello Chess, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." The brown-eyed one informed me.

"Hi" I say before we all lapse into awkward silence.

"So Chess why were you outside in the rain last night?" Dean asks suspiciously.

I drop my stare from him to my lap watching as my fingers twist and fidget. Should I tell them that I've been on my own for the past two years? No I don't know these guys I'm not about to share every detail of my short pathetic life to two men who for the record could be criminals. Making up my mind on the matter I keep my mouth firmly shut.

"Would you like some water?" Sam bursts out suddenly making me jump.

Before I could I answer both of them were already up and moving. I watched as they both moved quickly around the small space.

When they were both done they came and sat down where they were before. Sam handed me a small silver flask with a cross on it.

I looked between him and the flask and against my better judgment I grabbed it and drank it quickly not realizing until then how parched I was.

I handed the flask back to Sam and noticed that they both looked at each other.

"Hey Chess can you hand me that knife?" Dean asked me.

I turned my head to where he was pointing and saw a beautiful silver knife. I reached for it while warning bells screeched in my head.

Oh shut up they had all night to hurt you I doubt they'll try anything while your awake to fight I think trying to calm myself.

I give the knife to Dean and he takes it looking at my hand while Sam searches my face.

"Christo" I heard Sam mumble under his breath and watch me carefully.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, is there someone you can call or can we give you a ride somewhere?" Dean asks.

I shake my head and standing up grabbing my small ragged bag. I turn to face the brothers who were watching me with curiosity.

"Thank you for everything. I should get going. It was nice to meet you." I give both of them a small half-smile before turning to the door.

I open the door and walk out into the cool morning air. My thoughts immediately went back to my episode last night. Ever since my fourteenth birthday last month I've passed out three times. I always wake up from these fits feeling odd.

A dark figure appearing in front of me snapped me from my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes and when I reopened them I found I was surrounded by a group of people dressed in black.

"Hello Halfling" The man in front of me said smirking. A strange feeling zipped through my like lightning when he spoke.

He was handsome. He appeared to be a few years older than me. He had shaggy platinum blonde hair and bright acid green eyes. His good looks were lost on me as a scream ripped out of my throat.

My wide gaze was locked on his chest were his heart should be located. I saw what appeared to be a twisted black smoke. It radiated so much pure evil I took a step back. My head twisted from side to side sharply as I took in the others. They all had the strange evil where their hearts should be.

"It's polite to look people in the eyes when they talk to you." The leader said causing my eyes to subconsciously drift to his. Another screech erupted from me leaving my throat sore. Instead of the strange green I was expecting his eyes were black. Cold icy light capturing black. His handsome face was twisted into a vicious smirk. Fear ran through me when he released an inhuman growl.

"You've given us a lot of trouble girly. I will admit whoever was trying hide you did a hell of a job, but not good enough." He said triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" I stammer out my mind clouded with terror.

"You mean you don't know? This how pathetic the Halfling doesn't even know what she is." He laughed. His companions started laughing to. I shudder at the cruel sounding laughter.

A small part of mind wants to throw them a sarcastic comment to wipe the self-satisfied smirks off their faces, but it was easily ignored.

A high-pitched shriek from behind me makes me jump. I turn to see Sam and Dean standing over one the creatures. Within a matter of seconds utter chaos breaks out.

I watch the battle until one of the things runs at me causing me to yell and try to dodge. It backed me into a corner chuckling.

Panic filled me as it reached out a hand to grab me. A warm tingly feeling consumed me. The demon grabbed my arm only to release it with a yelp.

The demon and I both stare at his hand. It was burnt! We both looked at each other before he tries to grab me with the other hand. He lets lose another yelp as his second-hand was burnt.

An idea fills me and I grab his face with both my hands. He screams is so loud it makes my ear drums hurt, but I didn't acknowledge it as I focus on keeping my hands on his trashing form. He slowly falls to his knees before falling over dead. His burnt red face almost makes me vomit in disgust.

I look over to where Sam and Dean were watching me in shock. I guess they finished their fight and saw whatever the heck I just did.

I stare at them for a minute before my vision goes fuzzy and I sink to the floor. I was conscious long enough to hear Sam say to take me to Bobby's before I was gone.


	3. Explanations!

**Hello my children! I haven't posted in forever I know but I lost my memory stick. I know what your all thinking excuses excuses! I didn't have a lot of time so short chappy. Review! Oh and please forgive any errors or mistakes!**

**Question of the day: Whose your favorite Angel? **

**I don't own supernatural but I will one day! It will be mine!**

I could feel myself drifting into consciousness, but was still surrounded by darkness. Wisps of conversation filled my head and I strained my ears and try to make out who was speaking.

All of a sudden the dam broke and memories filled my head causing me to bolt straight up. I looked around with wide eyes trying to sort throw everything crowding me head.

"Hey you okay?" A gruff voice sounded behind me startling me. I spun around with a yelp and was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Calm down Chess this is a friend of ours named Bobby." Dean's voice drew my attention to him and Sam.

I flopped back down on the couch and put my hand on my chest trying to sooth my racing heart.

They waited in silence for me to calm down before Sam handed me a glass of water. I accepted it mumbling thanks before chugging.

I put the now empty cup down before sticking my hand out to Bobby.

"I'm Chess, sorry for having that little freak out."

"Bobby."

I look at Sam wondering if he is always this gruff and tough. Sam gives me a quick nod.

"Hey Chess could you try to stop passing out I mean we have known your for forty-eight hours and how many of them were you awake? One?" Dean jokes trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere.

"I'll try my best." I answer drily.

"Alright I'm guessing you have some questions." Same announced.

"Yep I want to know what's going on! Tell me everything because I'm extremely confused!" I practically shout on the verge of hysterics.

"Well get comfortable because it's a long story." Dean told me.

I get situated before giving him a nod. Then he started telling me starting in Lawrence Kansas 1983.

**Short chapter I know. So review and don't forget about Question of the day. I love hearing why people like certain characters and why:)**

**Also I will not take so long in posting the chapter 4 so don't worry. **

**Until my next time my little hunters!**


	4. We're calling Cas!

**Well my children no one ever gave me an answer to my last question:( So it will be todays question as well! Things are going to get good in this chapter! I would like to thank my reviewers! Hmmmmm not really much else to say!**

**Question: Which Angel is your favorite and why?**

**I do not own Supernatural, but I do in my fantasy land. So that kinda counts right? No oh well! Please forgive errors!**

All I could do was stare with my mouth open. They were all looking at me cautiously. We sat in silence all just staring at each other. I was surrounded by nutters! A part of me screamed while the other part found logic in their story.

I argued with the part of me that say sense in this. It was a losing battle. How else could you explain the smoke of doom as I decided to call it. I released a sigh as I surrendered.

"Okay I'm willing to give this a chance." I say out loud.

They each let out a sigh of relief. Probably glad I haven't exploded or called them insane.

"So I have a few questions. Why did those people in the parking lot have evil smoke where their hearts should be? How did I kill that one by touching it? Is that normal?" My questions pour out one after the other.

"Wait what do you mean smoke where their heart should be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but they all had this black smoke stuff on their chest and it radiated evil. It was disturbing. Wait you guys couldn't see it?" Confusion clear in my voice.

"Nope all we saw where meat suits with black eyes. Though the one that talked to you was Lucifer." Dean informs me casually as if telling me about the weather.

"Wait wait… what? Lucifer as in the devil?" I ask.

"Dean I told you I don't think that was him!" Sam told Dean ignoring my question.

"What are you talking about it was him?" Dean said.

"It looked like him, but it just wasn't. The energy was off. I could just tell it wasn't him." Sam informed him with a dazed on his face.

Dean looked at Sam like he was insane while Bobby just watched both of them. I just sat there unsure what to do. I finally decided to break up their staring contest by asking the question they didn't answer.

"So why did the thing react like that when I touch it?" I inquire.

"That thing was a demon and I don't know, but something is strange about you." Sam peers at me like I'm a complicated math problem he has yet to solve.

"Yeah I mean I think the smoke was the demon in the body and you completely burned that one with your hands." Dean says breaking down everything.

"Kinda sounds like angel stuff." Bobby pipes up not looking away from the gun he was cleaning. Sam, Dean and I stare at him blankly. He finally looks up and sees we are all looking at him.

"What it does! Seeing the demon in the meat suit? Burning it with contact to your skin that's not normal. I was just making an observation ya idgits!" He turns back to his gun grumbling under his breath.

Dean and Sam move their gazes over to me. I can see the questions lingering in their stares. I put my hands up.

"Last time I checked I was just a normal person!" I exclaim.

"Do you think we should call Castiel? She could be like Ana?" Dean asked Sam.

"I don't think she's like Ana." Sam answers.

I frowned at the name Castiel. I had heard it before but where! I searched my brain trying to remember where I knew the name from. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear my name being called until Dean shook my arm.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asks.

"Yes but I've heard the name Castiel before. I just can't remember where!" I cried frustrated.

Then it hit me. No way that can't be it could it. I jumped up and looked around. Finding my target I ran over to the chair and grabbed my ragged bag. I tore it open and dug around until I found what I was looking for.

I quickly pulled out the photo and shoved into their curious faces.

"Castiel" I say simply.

Dean grabs the photo out of my hand and stares at it. I've had the photo since I was five. It was a picture of a man and woman. The woman was pale with long honey blonde curls and lovely chocolate eyes. Her pink lips were pulled into a huge smile. The man had black hair and electric blue eyes. He was handsome, but had an almost puppy look to him. He had a serene look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked.

"I've had it since I was five. I have it because that's a picture of my mom and dad." I say.

"Oh yeah we are most defiantly calling Cas!" Dean announces.

**Told you it was gonna get good. I actually wrote this right after I posted the third chapter, but I haven't had internet. Anway we have to get through all the Castiel drama before we bring in Gabriel so soon I hope! Review, answer my questions, and have a good day.**

**Bye my little tricksters!**


	5. Life's about to get intresting

**Please don't kill me I was having trouble with this chapter. I still don't feel completely happy with this chapter, but I decided to just post this before I went insane. I think I am a sucky writer, but I've got nothing but good reviews. So as long as you guys want me to continue then forward I shall go. Sorry little insecure moment. Anyway enjoy this short crappy chapter:) **

**Question of the day: Which Winchester brother is your favorite? Sam or Dean?**

**I don't own Supernatural, but I want to! Please excuse any errors and review!**

I smirked as I watched Dean with his phone. Sam has explained to me why they had to call "Cas" as they call him on the phone. A mental image of a glowing all-powerful angel of the Lord on a twenty-dollar phone sent me into a fit of giggles.

I still hadn't completely wrapped my mind around the fact the father I never knew was the angel of Thursday, but like I said I was just Rollin with it.

fact the father I never knew was the angel of Thursday, but like I was just Rollin with it.

I turned my gaze over to Sam who was staring into space. I reached over and poked him in the ribs. He jumped and glared at me, but I ignored it still examining his torso.

"So did it hurt getting angelic tattoos on your ribs?" I asked.

"Yes it burned for a few seconds, but nothing too bad." He explained tiredly.

I frowned as I looked at his face. He looked exhausted with Dark circles under his eyes. He reminded me of my mother before she died when she had her "special" nightmares,

I quickly recoiled from the thought. I don't want to think about her now. To distract myself I turned my attention back to Dean who had his phone up to his ear.

"Castiel you need to come to Bobby's right now!" Dean exclaimed. I heard a mumble from the other end but I couldn't make out what was said.

"I don't care Cas! Get your ass here now!"

Dean hung up the phone and threw it down on the table before crossing his arms and flopping down on the couch with a huff. Sam and I both looked at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"He said he'll be here soon." Dean informed us.

"What was he up to?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever he was doing was really stressing him out." Dean told us.

We lapsed into silence. My thoughts were a big tangled mess of questions I want to ask and things I want to say to my newly found angelic father. I couldn't decide if I was angry or relieved. I mean one of my parents are alive I wasn't completely alone. On the other hand why didn't he try to talk to me before or at least send some child support or something. What if he doesn't even know about me?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of feathers flapping. I looked up and saw the man from my picture. He had his back turned to me and Sam staring down at the lounging Dean.

"What do you need Dean I was busy." His voice was low and aggravated but if you listened close you could hear an undertone of worry.

"Got anything you want to tell us Cas?" Dean smirked up at him.

He tilted his head in obvious confusion. Dean nodded his head to me and the angels tan trench coat twirled as he turned.

I meet his gaze meet mine and his bright blue eyes the same shade as mine widened. His mouth opened a little and his stance tensed in surprise.

"Oh"

"Yeah Cas Oh!" Dean's smirk grows bigger at the angel's surprise.

"Got anything you want to tell us know?"

Sam's question was met with tense silence as I stared at my Father. The man I only had ever seen in a picture. A picture I spent hours looking at wondering well everything.

I have things are going to get very interesting.

**See I told you short and crappy. I can already tell I'm going to have a hard time getting Castiel's character down. Anyway I wanted to thank anyone who reviewed and to keep it up. Don't forget to answer question of the day! **

**Bye all you Impala lovers!**


	6. Pure souls and Long stories!

**Hello people long time no update. I am sorry for taking forever, but I was really angry. I got an extremely rude message telling me all sorts of bad things about my story. I almost deleted the story, but then I got those lovely reviews and knew it wouldn't be fair. So I started up my computer and started writing. I would like to thank all you people who took the time to review and made me feel better:) **

**Now I know Castiel didn't have Jimmy as his vessel 39 years ago, but since it is my story just roll with it. It's kind of a boring chapter and is not that great. Please bear with me I know it's not up to my usual standards, but its all I got. We were moving anyway so I didn't have much time.**

**So that's about it. Please review and feel free to leave your opinion just don't be mean about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and trust me when I say I will have the next one up quicker. Please excuse any errors or mistakes!**

**Question of the Day: What's your favorite Castiel Quote?**

**I don't own supernatural, but I do have it on Netflix:)**

We all sat in strained silence. I having inherited my mother's hyper nature began fidgeting. Biting my lip I racked my brain for a way to break the dead air. Oh, how I wish there was a meeting your angelic father for dummies.

"I guess explanations are wanted?" Castiel mumbled. Everyone nodded even Bobby who had his back turned cleaning his guns shifted to hear better.

"39 years ago a baby was born. A girl named Paige Carter. Heaven took an immediate interest in her. She was rare, a pure soul. Untainted at all by sin. I was sent to guard her. She never even knew I was there until one night, she was twenty-three. It was late and she was walking home. She was being stalked by a man whose intentions were not at all honorable. He caught her in an alley and I saved her. I started "visiting" her and one night things got out of hand. I was sent on another mission and didn't visit her for a while. I returned and found her to be with a child. I told her everything, she had a right to know her child would only be half-mortal. She became hysterical and asked for me to leave. A few hours later she called me back and we discussed plans. I knew if any of my siblings found out, pure soul or not, they would kill her and the baby. So I put up wards and informed her about the special requirements needed for a hybrid child. We agreed I would watch from afar to decrease risk. So I did just that. I watched from the shadows until about two years ago. That's when all this stuff with the apocalypse started."

His story sparked something in my early memories. Long buried and slightly fuzzy images of seeing a trench coat clade man raced through my mind.

"Why are you with the Winchester's? Where is your mother?" Castiel asked his face scrunching up in confusion. He looked around like he expected to see my mother walk out with her 100 kilo-watt smile on her face.

I glared at the wall my face void of emotion. I felt all their eyes on me. I know he deserved to know, but I have managed to avoid thinking about her.

"My mother, Paige Carter has been dead for two years now."

I glanced around taking in all their expressions. Castiel's face was dumbfounded. Sam's was full of unwanted pity. Dean's was sympathetic and understanding. Though Bobby wasn't facing us his posture was stiff. I couldn't decide which expression I hated the most. Feeling the burn of unwanted tears I stood up and marched out feeling all of their gazes burning into my back.

I slam the door with more force then necessary and march off in search of alone time.

**See I warned you It wasn't my best, but oh well. Also I want to make a shout out to my cousin who is my unofficial Beta reader. More like she finds out I have written another chapter so she demands to read it. She wants to make sure she is the first to see it. I love ya chick! Anyway review, favorite, follow! I will love you forever if you do. **

**Bye,**

**Skittles**


	7. Understanding!

**Okay go ahead and hate me. It took me forever to post this, but to be fair my mother got rid of our internet. I finally got free wi-fi at the university my mom works at. So actually if anyone even reads this story hate my mother. I just got back from Las Vegas went to the adventure Dome at Circus Circus. Moving on I always wonder does anyone ever read the authors note or do they skim over it. Maybe you ignore it completely. I usually read them but your not me. Anyway Gabriel will be coming soon and Dean gets some alone time with Chess. **

**Please excuse any errors or mistakes. Reviews make me smile :/ You want to turn this face into a smile right? Well review! No flames!**

**Question of the day: Who do you like more Bobby Singer or John Winchester?**

I was not sure how much time has passed since I had stormed out, but the sun had set and chill that only could come at night came. I couldn't move though my mind and body weren't connected anymore. I was locked inside my head, inside the mental safe I kept all the emotions I didn't want to work through. My vacant gaze was glued to the dirt.

Two years, I had managed to bottle it up and run on instinct for two years. Instead of working through my grief I had thrown myself into surviving. With all that had happened the flood gate opened. I was so lost within myself I didn't even realize someone was sitting right next to me.

A sudden burst of warmth was what it took to give me some form of consciousness.

"You know I understand." A soft voice mumbled. Dean I realized.

"I was four when I lost my mom. I was a mama's boy for sure. Sammy was too young to really remember her, but I can never forget her. I lost my dad to. I mean sure he was there physically, but he wasn't dad anymore. He was more of a drill sergeant then anything. He got so wrapped up in revenge it consumed it. I had to grow up early to make sure Sam got any close to a childhood. The wound will never fully go away. It's your choice though on whether it's going to get bigger or fade to scaring. Well I can give you the mushy, touchy-feely pep talks in the world, but in the end its your call. Just know if you ever need to talk I understand. Just carry on kid."

With that he trudged away leaving me again by myself. I tossed his words around in my head. He was right it was up to me to decide on if I was going to move on or fade away. Making my decision I lifted my head and walked back to the house.

Upon entering the warm house I saw they were all still in the living room, except Castiel who was nowhere to be seen. They were all staring at me. Sam and Bobby with cautious expressions and Dean who rose in eyebrow. He was challenging me. With an expressionless face and my head held high in pride I stared back.

Then my face cracked to a smile. Dean who understood smiled back with an air of smugness. I chuckled at the other two's confused looks.

Bobby cleared his throat before talking. "Now that that's over, whatever that is. We need a plan. You can't just leave. One because you ain't going back to the street. Also while you two were talking fly boy said it would dangerous. Since your fourteen you're coming into your powers or something. He said he would help you and explain later. To put it simply you're gonna become a feathers. So I have a room you can use. You're gonna start trainin."

"Wait training for what?" I ask confused.

"Since you're going to be around us you have to learn how to defend yourself from the things that go bump in the night." Dean explained.

Sam had this weird look his face, but he didn't say anything. Choosing instead to stare at his brother menacingly. Dean finally noticed the death glare he was receiving and rolled his eyes.

"Drop the bitch face Sam!" He commanded.

"She's fourteen, she should be in school be learning Algebra not how to kill things." Sam snapped.

"Dude she has been in the game since she was born. Being born half-angel kinda takes away a lot of options!" Dean snapped back.

Bobby slapped the back of both their heads and they both turned to see my look. I had my arms crossed with one eyebrow raised.

"Well I have been homeschooled my whole life….So why don't we just add that to the training. I mean you said you went to Stanford for a while Sam." I compromised.

After a while it was decided that I would have school with Sam, Training with Dean, and Bobby will teach me anything else. I also found out I get my own room and I was able to decorate it how I want.

After all that I was sent to bed. I looked at the small room and smiled. It had been awhile since I had my own bed. Rummaging through my tattered back I pulled out my ratty Pajama pants and put them on before flopping on the bed.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. For the first time in two years I slept through the night with a smile on my face.

**Well thats it, not my best but oh well. Again Gabriel will be coming soon and training is starting. I love advice and reviews but no flames. Though if you feel the need to leave me flames please PM me rather than review them...Thank you! **

**Bye my little Fly boys:)**

**Shewolf-Skittle-Twist14**


	8. Authors Note :(

**Hello Everyone this is Shewolf-Skittyle-Twist14. I am having this authors note to inform you why it is taking so long to update. I have wrote the next chapter it was long and well I thought it was good. I was going to upload it today and guess what happened...My Flash drive broke. My whole story including the next chapter were on there. Its completely gone and so are several of my other story's. Most of those stories weren't fan fiction and I am really bummed out. So I am putting Thursday Miracles on a temporary hold while I think about what to do. I am so sorry and trust me this hold won't last long. I just need to gather my thoughts and try to rewrite the chapter. Thank you for understandings.**

**love,**

**Skittles**


End file.
